


They're Just Better Together

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2k19 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: Fanart posted for Bellow Diamond week 2019, Day Seven: Support.





	They're Just Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I know my art skill is... Very lacking 😅 but I really couldn't come up with anything to write for today. So have this silly thing instead ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> The internet can be a vast and lonely place, so come on over and kick it with me on [ tumblr!](https://necklaceofdiamondsandpearls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
